Giving Up Kyo
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Kagura realizes the only way for Kyo to be happy is to give his love up... for his and Tohru's sake. Slight Kyo x Tohru Onesided Kagura x Kyo


_To a guy who will never know I exist and still be happy._

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction by the _Mysteria Pearl_

Narrated by: Kagura Sohma

**Chapter 1- Giving Up Kyo**

"_Kyo-kun!"_

Smiling.

"_Eh, hi Tohru."_

Calm

"_How was your day?"_

Cheerful.

"_It was okay, I guess… I missed you…"_

Kind.

"_I love you, Kyo-kun."_

"_I love you, Tohru"_

Happy.

The fiancés smiled and the girl threw herself happily into his arms. They probably didn't know I was there.

But then again, why would they?

He, so handsome, strong and kind. With such a gentle smile and a warm heart. His hair like the embers of a roaring fire and his eyes like the sun, so piercing and loving. So tall, so kind, so fond of her. So fond of her… oh so fond of her. Fond... loving. Such a kind of soft emotion that one can feel for only one. Only one.

And he was forever fond of her.

She, so sweet. So beautiful; like a flower. Such a pretty smile, such a young, happy face. Such large, innocent eyes. She is beautiful, thin, petite, and she glows. So peppy, so caring, so loving. So motherly, yet not. So cheerful. She just naturally attracts people to her, like a magnet.

She has every reason to flaunt her love... Yet I know that when they embrace, when such beautiful emotion shows, it is not to show off. It isn't to stick it in my, or anyone else's, face. It's because she loves him, and he loves her.

Such raw, sweet emotion. And I know now that I'll never to be the one happy in his arms. And I'll never be the one who he gently caresses. I will never earn a loving touch or a caring hug. I will be pushed away just like the rest... His happiness lives on forever without me; I can not cause it, I somehow would destroy it. He will never love me, no matter how pretty I am or how hard I try. He will never love me, never love me.

Never love me.

So fond of her.

The way he smiles, the way he walks, the way he even talks near her is calm and happy.

I have never been one to be recognized in that way, and I've always clung. It's been my entire life. And my heart tears as I realize… he'll never be mine.

Such a part of my mind, my whole being, loves him that I it kills me. I must tear off piece by piece of my love for him until it is no more, until it has completely vanished. But, I fear that when I have, I will have no heart left for anyone.

How I hate that she really does love him, that he really does love her. How I loathe how sweet she really is, always happy and loving. And she really does love him. And he loves her. He loves her so much.

He'll never love me.

He'll still be fond of her.

How I long for one day to be the one in his arms and to hear him sigh into my ear. If only I was the one who he would love more than anything, the one who he would kiss. I wanted for so long; forever it seems, to be a part of his world, to be with him. For him just to smile at me, just once to be happy because of me.

His happiness goes on, and will go on forever. He will not be with me and be happy. And he will bring joy to her as well. Forever, never ending. I will be long forgotten and they shall be dust before their love dies.

He'll still be fond of her.

And I will be forgotten, a mere back plot and secondary character. I will never be loved or find love.

And yet, they will be happy. Forever, never ending.

As I cry here, he does not know. He does not even have a passing thought as to the mental turmoil I am in. Sometimes, I think it's not fair… until I realize that she's deserved every drop of her happiness.

I am so jealous that they can be happy. It's just not fair that they can be happy, and I... I can't. But... then I realize that they deserve it... and I don't.

Every cat, every doll, every hopeful memory, must go. For I have been greedy. I do not deserve his love whatsoever.

She has been so kind, even to me. She deserves him and all of his love. I am so sorry, Tohru, for coveting that which you are blessed with. I wish you happiness with all that's left of my heart.

And I will give up all of my love for him. For her sake; for his.

And thus, I will die inside.

To let their love live.

Kyo, Tohru, I wish you the best forever more,

Kagura Sohma

V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V V.V

Well, that's it. Sorry for such a depressing fiction, but I couldn't stand my feelings being on the inside any longer

At this time, I'd like to apologize to the girl I have been jealous of. You will probably never read this, but I am deeply sorry. You deserve all you have, you really do. I will try to find happiness in my heart for you.

Thank you all,

Mysteria Pearl


End file.
